Spying from the Shadows
by Veiled Moon
Summary: A story unfolds from a girl who we never really noticed. Takes place in HP and the Order of the Phoenix. First fanfic. OC/SS Rated M for a reason.


A/N: Disclaimers to Harry Potter, but I created the OC. Enjoy!

* * *

She didn't want to be here. She _so _did not want to be here. The only reason she was here was because dear old Dumbledore had helped her out, and her inner guilt simply would not let her rest in peace until she agreed to help him. She was thoroughly annoyed about how he had an exceptional ability at guilting people into do things.

The favor had successfully landed her in the middle of the Wizarding World. More precisely, it had landed her in the halls of Hogwarts, glamoured with different features, as Rose Thorne, in her Gryffindor private room. It was placed beside the Gryffindor tower, and it was conveniently connected to both the hallways and the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had arranged for her to be a transfer student from some other Wizarding school, and she had already been Sorted before the First Years. The old coot had made an announcement at the beginning of the welcoming feast, but she doubted anyone had heard, aside from Hermione Granger, of course. The old man had told her he reckoned that the Golden Trio, the _dear_ trio, could not handle being left alone, and needed someone to watch over them, so there she was.

'_Bloody chance_,' she thought, scoffing. '_Fifth years should possess the ability to take care of themselves. Although that nasty toad, Umbridge, will probably try to do something, so I suppose he has a reason to be worried._'

She unpacked her belongings, neatly sorting her few belongings into the drawers and closet beside her red and gold bed. Her slender black cat, Yurika, mewed at her feet. She chuckled, and bent down to stroke the sleek black feline.

"What would I do without you, _ma chatte_?" mused the woman quietly. "Thank goodness I have my own room. I don't think I would be able to stand sharing a room. It's only the first day, and I'm already exhausted."

She straightened up, and took her long mirror out of her trunk, placing it on the wall next to the drawer. Leaning close to the mirror, she observed her own features. They had changed from hazel eyes and auburn long waves to plain brown eyes and dull brown hair. Her face had also lengthened, and she noticed with dislike that she now had a widow's peak. These features were plain to the extent that nobody would remember her clearly, but not plain enough to arouse suspicion.

Frowning, she examined the rest of her body. Her legs were decent enough, she decided. She had the illusion of being approximately three inches taller than she actually was, but her small bust still remained the same.

Sighing, she turned around to face her room. It was fancy enough, and there was a door to the left of her bed that lead to the Gryffindor common room. An invisible door was beside it, and it was charmed to give her access to wherever she wanted to go.

Rose walked towards the door, and concentrated on the Hogwarts kitchen. Although she ate some food during the Great Feast, she felt a strong craving for chocolate chip cookies with milk. After all, a woman could never had enough chocolate.

Whistling happily, she was walking to the kitchens when she bumped into two of her fellow classmates.

"You're the new girl, aren't you? Rose?" asked Draco Malfoy, looking down at her. Blaise stood beside him, looking down at her. "It's unusual for someone to transfer here. Most start here at the age of ten. What are you?"

_Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Pureblood. Rose_ shot him a puzzled look. "Yeah, I'm Rose. Do you mean bloodlines?" she asked, her silvery, soprano voice ringing out.

"Yes. I'm assuming you're a half-blood? You're definitely not a Mudblood, with that walk of yours," said Draco, sneering.

"Pureblood," she said hesitantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get to— "

"No need to say anything," Draco chuckled, and exchanged looks with the darker boy. The pale blond teenager opened his mouth and was about to say something else when an unexpected figure brushed by.

"I recall that Gryffindors are people we don't mingle with," remarked Snape dryly. "Draco, Blaise, off on your way. And Miss Thorne, the Headmaster wishes for me to bring you to his office."

The two Slytherins slipped towards the Great Hall, while Rose followed Snape to the Headmaster's office. The man was silent most of the way, saying nothing to her.

Severus Snape was annoyed. Dumbledore had only told the Order that someone new was joining to keeping an eye Potter, and that he should not inform the Dark Lord, nor Harry and the others, of her presence. However, Albus had also let slip that he wished _he_, the great Severus Snape, would take fighting lessons. This idea was preposterous, an insult to his intelligence, and downright dumber than Longbottom.

He spat out the password contemptuously when they reached the gargoyle. "Chocolate frogs." The two stepped onto the marble staircase, and waited.

Rose observed her quiet companion.

_'Not a very social person, I see. Well, might as well attempt a conversation.'_ she thought.

He felt a hand tug on his robes. "So. May I call you Severus?"

_'A natural American accent? This witch is a bloody foreigner. Dumbledore always had a thing for foreigners. Perverted old man_,' he thought in disgust.

He turned, his smouldering eyes meeting hers. "I prefer being called as a professor would be called." A quick glance told him that she was under a concealment charm, if not more than one, and his female radar (namely, his acute sense of smell and his hungry lovemaking tool) told him that this woman wasn't like the other women in his life, she was _sexy_, and she was going to be _his._

_'Why am I feeling this way? Damn. Down, down, my faithful companion. Think Dumbledore in a bikini. Merlin, that is repulsive. But she does smell good. I need to get as far away from this girl as possible. I don't want -or need- to fall in love again.'_

They finally reached the oak door, and they went inside.

"Hello, Severus, Rose. Have a seat," said Dumbledore, gesturing at the chairs that had appeared in front of his desk. "If Minerva were here, too, it would look suspicious, so Rose, you shall have to meet Minerva some other time. Now, for formal introductions. Rose, this is Severus Snape, the Potions Master, Severus, this is Rose Thorne."

Severus snorted. "I believe you would not make such a big deal about introductions. Spit out your plan, Albus."

"How rude," scoffed a nearby portrait.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "You know me well enough to sense something was coming. Severus, I believe you could use some tips in combat."

"Are you implying that I am an unskilled wizard?"

"No, of course not. Rose is an exceptional fighter, and I believe you can learn much from her."

Snape sighed. Learning how to _fight_ from a woman half his size threw daggers into his pride. Furthermore, the old man was stubborn, and Severus knew that. "Fine."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, wonderful."

The woman flashed a dimpled smile at him. "When do we meet?"

Snape sucked in a deep breath, immediately regretting it when he took in her scent. "Tomorrow at about 5 in the morning. Where do we meet?"

_'Merlin, I've got it bad. I swore off women a long time ago. What is with this woman?'_

"Oh, that's no problem," said Rose, unconcerned. "I'll see you in the Potions room."

_'Phew. He's agreed to lessons.'_

"Well, then, off to bed you two, and don't be too loud," said Dumbledore, beaming as Snape and Rose left. The girl had exited the room through a small door, while he had opted to leave by the way he came in.

Later, Snape blanched, realizing the sexual innuendo. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Dumbledore was trying to hook him up.


End file.
